Warmth And Heat
by SpaceKitty
Summary: This is only the first chapter so nothing much yet but Matt goes to America to Meet Mimi! MIMATO PEOPLE!!!


Okeys This is only the First Chapter but its gonna be MIMATO! KEWL! =)

Disclaimer- I don't own Digimon if I did the end of series 02 would be Mimato! But I don't own digimon so :P

~Matt~

"So do you wanna buy me a car old buddy old pal, do ya, do ya, do ya?" Tai said into my ear as he draped his arm around my shoulders and grinned.

"The only reason I would buy a car now is too make you road kill Tai" I said pushing my best friends arm off my shoulders and grinning back.

I looked around Tai's apartment where the whole gang assembled to watch movies and stuff. This happened every few days or so since it was the holidays and now it was Tai's turn to have his apartment trashed I thought looking at all the popcorn and junk littering the floor. Now the topic of conversation was what I should do with the money I had earned from doing gigs with my band. 

"Maybe you could donate it to charity?" Kari spoke up before TK's hand immediately slapped over her mouth.

"Kari this is not the way I brought you up!" TK exclaimed. Kari giggled and pushed his hand off then blushed because we were all looking at them with huge smiles on our faces. It was so obvious they liked each other! But neither off them had the guts to ask each other out.

"I think you need a vacation" Izzy announced looking up from his computer.

"Yeah somewhere BUSY" Joe said winking at me.

Oh Crap, now I knew where this was going.

"OH MY GOD YOU CAN GO SEE MIMI IN AMERICA!" Sora said jumping out of her chair, which surprised Tai and made him fall backwards off his chair.

Suddenly everyone was talking, about what a could idea it was and what they were going to give me to give to Mimi and so on.

"excuse me" I said.

"Oh I miss Mimi so much!" Sora said thinking about her best friend.

"excuse me" I said again.

"You can surprise her at her front door!" Kari said excitedly.

'EXCUSE ME!" I yelled.

"Don't you wanna go see Mimi?!" Sora said looking up at me with tears in her big eyes.

"Yeah Matt! Don't you wanna go See Mimi in America?!" Tai said standing next to Sora with the same expression.

I rolled my eyes and pushed Tai backwards trying not to laugh. "It's not that, Its just because....."

"what?" Izzy said. I looked around the room at my friends, they all stared back at me, and they were upset they wanted me to go to America, at least one of us had to go.

"Nothing....IM GOING TO AMERICA!!" I exclaimed.

Instantly everyone was in an uproar again and I sat down on the couch by myself looking puzzled.

*************************************

A few hours later Tai was pushing everyone out the door, he had to clean the house and his mom was going to be home in 5 minutes.

"You should have cleaned it this morning so you wouldn't be in this mess!" Kari said almost hysterical with laughter.

"Oh hush up!" Tai said shutting the door, as Kari was going over to matt and TK's house for a while. 

I still sat in the same place on the couch puzzled and stunned by everything that had happened.

In Two hours Sora had rung up my parents to see if it was ok! In two hours Izzy had managed to find me a spare seat on a plane to America! I was going to America on Friday! That's tomorrow!

I can't go to America; I can't see Mimi....

Tai saw my blank expression and stopped speeding around the room with the vacuum cleaner. 

"Why don't you want to go to America?" He said as he sat down on the couch next to me.

I looked up at him. "I do, I do want to go to ameri..."

Tai just gave me one of those I-know-your-lying-so-tell-me-now looks.

I sighed. "Ok the real reason I don't want to go to America is because im afraid to see Mimi.... I had the hugest crush on her when we were in the digital world and then when we got back she just packed up and left for America".

"But she had to go.."

"I know her dad got promoted and had to leave" I interrupted him. "But it still hurt all the same. And now im afraid to there in case she has changed or she has a boyfriend or something." I finished off.

"Matt she doesn't have a boyfriend because she would've told Sora and she cant of changed she will always be the same Mimi we have always remembered her. And think Matt this could be your great chance.... Maybe when you're with Mimi.... OH MY GOD ITS MY MOMS CAR! HELP ME CLEAN!" Tai said as we both jumped off the couch and sped around the room cleaning.

***********************************************

I came home about half an hour later, amazingly we cleaned the house before she got up to the door. I left before she spotted the INCREDIBLY bumpy rug in the living room that I had swept most of the junk under.

I walked into mine and TK's room where my mom was packing my bags. A year or so ago when Mimi left my parents had moved back in together and now I shared a room with TK. My mom has become VERY organised and I tried to leave my room unnoticed while my mom labelled what days I should wear my clothes.

"YO MATTO!" I heard TK yell from inside the room, I hadn't noticed him sitting on the chair. I gave him one of my icy death stares before mom looked up. 

"Oh Matt! Great you're here! I couldn't decide what flavour toothpaste to pack!" She said in a panic. 

"Mom im sure the Tachikawa's have toothpaste" I said grinning.

"But they don't know your coming! Maybe they don't!" She replied.

"Mom I'm sure they use toothpaste so they are bound to have some" I said.

"What if they don't have the flavour you want!" She said hysterically.

"I'll Live" I said back still grinning.

"Matt don't tease your Mother" Dad said stepping into the room, as he must have just came home from work.

"I KNOW! I WILL PACK THEM ALL! PEPPERMINT, WHITENING, PROTECTION, COLGATE AND TRIPLE STRIPE!" She yelled.

"You forgot Spearmint" TK said.

Mom gasped as TK and me cracked up laughing.

**************************************

The next day I was all packed up and about to board my plane in 15 minutes. I had to bring an extra bag to hold all the gifts and stuff my friends had given me to give to Mimi. Both my Mom and Kari were bawling their eyes out, Sora was staring at Tai, I think Tai was scared out of his mind of Sora.

"He's gonna be right back in two weeks!" TK exclaimed trying to calm Kari and Mom both down.

"TWO WEEKS!" They cried out simultaneously. 

"JOE! Give me and injection to calm them down!" Tk Yelled out over the cries.

I had to get on the plane now as the flight attendants were ushering me in. After many more hugs and crying I turned to walk down the corridor when sora ran up to me and latched onto my arm.

"MATT TELL MIMI THE ANSWER IN YES!" She screeched at me.

"Yes?" I replied.

"YES!!!!!!!!!" She screamed at me when Tai ran up to her and had to restrain her.

"Have a nice Trip Buddy" He said.

"Thanks Man" I glanced down at Sora in his arms still saying yes. "You really should get that checked out". I said, he cracked up laughing then so did me and Sora before I turned back around and walked down the corridor now feeling kind off excited

**********************************************

Hours Later I was in a taxi over to Mimi's house, I tired to sleep during the flight but I couldn't as a little girl who sat next to me kept on asking me to open her bag of peanuts even when they were open. That proves it, I thought all girls are psycho. 

"Your Here" The taxi man said.

I payed him the money and stepped out of the Taxi as he silently drove off.

MIMI'S HOUSE IS HUGE!

My First impulse was to run, but my feet wouldn't listen, neither would my hand as it reached up and rung the doorbell. I suddenly got control of my body back but I couldn't run now! I Was going to Visit Mimi.

End of Chapter One.

Kay! So what did you think?! Should I write the Next Chapter?! Please Read And Review!


End file.
